Fan Theories!
A Fantastic Place for Fun and Fans! Foxy's Deactivation Why was our Favorite Fox deactivated? Foxy committed the Bite of '87 Foxy bit a child A place for theories that a child was the victim of the infamous Bite! Foxy bit the Murderer A place for theories that Foxy acted heroically and bit Jeremy, the Murderer! Foxy bit the Security Guard A place for theories that Foxy just snapped and bit poor Jeremy, the Security guard who had been told to stand near the Animatronics to be sure no one got hurt! Foxy didn't do it at all! A place to discuss the reasons Foxy didn't snicker-snack! Why is Foxy always hiding? In the Cove, in Parts/Service, and ultimately in a closet, why does our playful pirate insist on hiding himself? Because he's missing too much fur The phone guy tells us that it's 'against the rules' at Freddy's to show your bare endoskeleton. Foxy's missing significant parts of his costume. Could he be hiding from the other animatronics after suffering at their hands before? The shame of being broken Could it be that Foxy is ashamed of his poorly tended state, and does not want to be seen as torn up as he is? He knows he's scary Is Foxy hiding because he knows he's scary with his sharp teeth and gleaming hook? The meaning of the Go! Go! Go! Minigame But what does it all mean? Who are those children? And who's that smiling and watching Foxy run towards the dead children? Where does this game take place? The Crying Child's Brother A place for theories of the Crying Child's brother, who uses the Foxy mask. =Unsorted Theories= Theories Was Foxy too Scary? While none of us FoxyFans think that Foxy's scary, apparently Fazbear entertainment did! Could this be why he was deactivated? Foxy's "Toy" counterpart Funtime Foxy and Mangle Funtime Foxy is from FNaF World, Mangle from FNaF 2, both are considered Foxy's counterpart. Are they less scary? And what IS Mangle's gender? Foxy is the Killer for Phone Guy When hearing the phone call in Night 4 for the first game, Phone Guy said he will not be able to leave anymore messages after this night. During the call, a banging sound is heard frequently in the background. Due to this being Foxy's signature sound, it can be guessed that he was present during the killing of the Phone Guy. A lot of fans seems to agree with this theory. Or Maybe Foxy got into the room and killed the Phone Guy. For this to happen, the Phone guy could have opened the door after Foxy left and Foxy could have quickly ran back in and killed him. However, this situation normally only occurs when Foxy's A.I. level is very high, which is usually only possible on the Custom Night. The power also could have gone out and Foxy could have gotten inside as he was at the door. However, Foxy leaves the door immediately after arriving and wouldn't be there if the power went out a few seconds later. Also, Freddy is the only animatronic that attacks when the power goes out. Finally, Freddy's jingle playing right before the screech makes it seem like Foxy had no real responsibility in killing him, as the two cannot attack at the same time. Ultimately, it sounds like all of the Animatronics had a hand in killing Phone Guy, seeing as you hear Foxy's pounding, Chica/Bonnie's groaning, and Freddy's "Toreador" jingle. Foxy Causes the Bite of '87 Back in a year that ended in 87 (presumed to be 1987), an incident occurred in which an animatronic bit someone and they, in turn, lost the frontal lobe of their brain. While not explicitly stated, it is assumed Foxy is the cause of this. The reason for this assumption is Foxy being a decommissioned animatronic. Foxy himself has fallen into disrepair over the years and Pirate Cove is listed as "Out of Order." Theory states that after The Bite of '87, Pirate Cove was shut down to avoid further injuries. Other evidence includes Foxy's damaged jaw (which always seems to hang open), which could most likely be damaged from someone attempting to pry him off of whoever he bit. Even though a lot of people believed in this that Foxy's jaw is broken, there's a few points to the contrary, is that when Foxy attacks the player animation, and paused at the very beginning, his jaw is closed and only opens when he screeches. Also, if his running animation is slowed down, one can see that his jaw opens and closes, as if under conscious control. He runs with a deliberate 'chomp chomp chomp' motion, not one that would be caused by a loose, floppy jaw. Foxy is a Good Guy In the first game, Foxy is actually different from the Foxy of FNAF 2. He doesn't jump onto the player and scream, instead he just leans in the door and screams. This will only give the player a heart attack by his malfunction scream instead of being killed by Foxy. Also, some fans stated that why he runs towards the player is to check on the player. But the second game, a lot of contrary point against that. But because a lot of fans loves Foxy, they said that before the Bite of 87, he is evil. But after that happened, he felt sad and decided to hide himself with shame and blush(so that is why he hides from the others in the first game). Some fans go even further to say that why Foxy jumps on the player is to give them a hug. Foxy Tried to Stop the Bite of 87 Another famous theory is this. Foxy might didn't mean to cause the bite. Instead, he might got into a fierce fight with the other animatronics. And maybe during that fight he got punched in the jaw. So that is why his jaw get broken in the first game. Foxy Tried to Prevent the Killing of Children, Leading to the Bite of '87 Foxy, containing the spirit of one of the original murdered children, knew that Jeremy (The Security guard from FNAF2), was the one that was behind the newest round of killings. This was due to being driven slowly insane by the evil ghosts of Fazbear's Pizza, and Foxy had been trying to kill the murderer all week to seek revenge on the man who hurt more children. This also explains why Foxy and the other Animatronics are becoming more and more aggressive over the week, they know they only have so long to seek revenge for the fallen children. Finally, in a frustrated frenzy, knowing it was his last chance, Foxy bit Jeremy, leading to the arrest (And hospitalization) of Jeremy for murdering the children, as well as Foxy's decommission by the unknowing staff to prevent further injuries due to our Heroic fox. Category:Foxy